What Did You Say?
by Colourful Glitter
Summary: Tag to 5x9. What I think should have happened when Lisbon fell asleep while she and Jane were waiting for the murderers to show up. One-shot.
1. Whispered

**Author's Note: Okay. So, this tag is probably late and I'm not sure how great it is, I was just hit with the urge to write it. It's kind of just a random cute thing I think should have happened while Jane and Lisbon were waiting for the killers. It's a one-shot. I hope you like it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist.  
**

* * *

Jane leaned his head back against the cabinet. It was much less fun without someone to talk to. By _someone_, he meant _Lisbon_. The woman in question was leaned against the island counter across from him in the kitchen, sleeping. She had dozed off at least twenty minutes ago, and as little as he enjoyed waiting, it didn't seem so bad now. He had something cute to look at, at least. He smiled when she shifted a little, like it was going to make her more comfortable. It probably didn't make a difference.

Lisbon mumbled something incoherent in her sleep and Jane's ears perked, trying to make out what she had said.

Jane scooted closer, trying to hear better. He leaned against the island next to her. "What?" he whispered.

Lisbon mumbled again, tilting her head slightly away from him.

"I didn't hear you, Lisbon. Speak up." Jane tried again.

"No." Lisbon mumbled.

"No?"

"I'm nnnoooo…t goin't'tell you."

"Tell who, what, Teresa?"

"Mnh." Lisbon grumbled.

"Teresa. This is your conscience. What are you saying?"

"Why'm'conscience sound like Jane?"

"It's weird, I know. Maybe there's something you want to tell him. Is there, Teresa? If there is, you should tell him. At least tell me." Then on a second thought he added, "Your conscience."

"Nothing. Naw't'Jane."

"What if Patrick wanted to tell you something?" It did occur to him that he was having a conversation with a sleeping woman, and that was odd. But, he had missed the normal ship a long time ago. It didn't matter now.

"L'what?"

"What would you say if Patrick loved you?"

There was no reply.

"Teresa? You should tell your conscience. Would you say you loved him back?"

"M…mmaaayyybbeee." Lisbon muttered.

Jane leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Well, he does love you." He smiled, wiping at the corner of her mouth with his sleeve. She may not have been awake to hear the confession, but at least he had said it. To her. Sort of. Her unconscious mind knew it at least. They sat there for a few more moments in peaceful silence, Lisbon's head had tilted to rest on Jane's shoulder and Jane leaned his cheek lightly on her hair.

The sound of a door opening quickly made them both, flinch and Lisbon roused from her sleep. They peeked over the top edge of the counter to see who the murderer was.

* * *

**Author's Note: That was it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. It's much appreciated.  
**


	2. The Truth

**Author's Note: Okay. So, I promised myself that if I had an idea for a second chapter, then I would write a second chapter. To be perfectly honest, I wasn't expecting to write one. However, I know some people really wanted one and I came up with an idea, so here it is :). Also, shout out to PocketRocket911 who pushed for this second chapter and gave me some suggestions that really kick-started my thinking for this second chapter. Thank you. As well as thank you to everyone that reviewed, it's really appreciated guys!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist.  
**

* * *

Lisbon let out a happy and satisfied sigh as she signed and filed away the last piece of paperwork pertaining to the case. Done. For now, at least. It was late now and all of her team had gone home, with the exception of Jane who never went home and her. She packed up her stuff, smiling. She was just very happy, more than normal after closing a case and she wasn't sure why. Lisbon decided that it didn't matter. She deserved to feel happy, didn't she? Of course she did. She slid on her jacket and locked up her office, turning to give one more glance at the bullpen before she left. She saw Jane lounging on his couch as she usually did during the day, but wondered why he hadn't already moved up to the attic. As Lisbon made her way over to him, she noticed that his eyes were closed. Was he sleeping, or where his eyes just closed? That was the question. Sometimes it was hard to tell. She tried to make her footsteps as quiet as possible when she approached the couch. Maybe she'd get lucky and he'd say something embarrassing in his sleep she could tease him about later. That is…if he was actually sleeping and not just faking it.

Jane shifted slightly on the couch, making himself more comfortable.

Lisbon held her breath, not wanting to wake him up and still unsure if he was really sleeping. A few moments passed and he still didn't say anything. Lisbon mentally grumbled at the fact that he wasn't being entertaining and turned to leave.

"And here I thought you were going to say goodbye." Jane slurred a little tiredly, grabbing her attention.

"Bye." Lisbon replied as nonchalantly as possible, trying to leave before he saw the blush on her cheeks because she'd been caught.

"Just bye?" Jane propped himself up on an elbow. "Not 'good night'? '_Good_ bye'? Just bye?"

"_Good_ bye." Lisbon made a face at him.

Jane just smiled and let out a small laugh. "You still sour because I wouldn't tell you what you said in your sleep?"

"No." Lisbon retorted, maybe a little too quickly.

Jane's smile widened slightly. "I sense that you are."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Jane!"

"Teresa."

Lisbon turned fully and gave him a look that told him she was not amused.

"Okay, okay." Jane sat up properly and held up his hands in surrender. "I'll tell you what you said." He patted the cushion next to him. "It's quite a story. Come sit by me."

Lisbon groaned and rolled her eyes, but curiosity won and she took the offered seat. "What did I say?"

"Hhmm…" Jane feigned thinking. "Where to start…"

"Just tell me, damn it!"

"Alright." Jane made a show of straightening his back and clearing his throat.

Lisbon watched him sceptically.

The he leaned over and placed an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him and with his other hand he made a sweeping gesture in front of them. "In a galaxy far, far away-"

"Can you be serious about _anything_?" Lisbon interrupted.

"Do you want to know or not? Fine. I won't tell you,"

"_No_." Lisbon grumbled. "Fine. Galaxy. Far away. Ridiculous story. Continue."

"Thank you. As I was saying." He cleared his throat again, settled back with his arm around her shoulder and made the sweeping gesture with his hand again. "In a galaxy far, far away, there was an alien princess named Terry."

Lisbon grunted at his thinly veiled attempt at changing her characters name in the story. But that was probably his aim anyway.

"Now. Princess Terry liked to pretend that she was tough so that everyone would be scared of her."

"I don't _pretend_." Lisbon muttered. Funny that she said nothing about wanting people to be scared of her.

Jane chose to pretend he didn't hear that and continued. "But one night. After a _very_ long day, Terry fell asleep at work. Lucky for her, her handsome, strong and charming bodyguard Trick was there to make sure she was safe."

Lisbon snickered.

Jane also chose to ignore _that_. _For now_. "While Trick was guarding her, he thought he heard someone talking to him."

"So, you're crazy even in your own story." Lisbon smirked. _Now_ she was amused.

"No, I'm not, Teresa." Jane huffed. "Do you want to hear the rest or not?"

Lisbon sighed, prompting Jane to continue.

"He looked around and still couldn't find who was talking to him, but then the voice had stopped. He went back to guarding Princess Terry and a few minutes later, the voice started again. Then, Trick realised that it was Princess Terry talking in her sleep. He leaned in really close to try and hear what she was saying." He let the last sentence hang in the air for effect.

"Well? What did I say?" Lisbon asked impatiently.

"_Princess Terry_ said, 'I love you, Trick. I've loved you for years'."

Lisbon sat completely upright, Jane's arm sliding off her shoulders, putting some distance between them. "I did not."

"Oh, but you did."

She glared at him, but was blushing. "_I did no such thing_."

"You did." Jane smiled.

"No." Lisbon said firmly and went to get up, but was stopped when Jane spoke.

"Wait." Jane said. "Where are you going?"

"Home. To take a shower and go to bed and not listen to ridiculous stories."

"Aw. Come on." Jane pouted. "You enjoyed that story."

"I didn't say that."

"_Okay_."

"The truth, Patrick. _Now_."

Jane looked at her and seemed like he was about to try and say something funny.

"I'm not asking." Lisbon said dangerously.

Jane decided against a funny comment. "All right. The truth? The truth is, I don't _actually_ know what you said. It was too mumbled and then I couldn't get you to repeat it so that I could hear. I don't know what you said."

The brutal anger melted from Lisbon's face, replaced by mild anger and embarrassment that she had even been concerned in the first place. "Then why did you bother with that stupid story? God, Jane."

"It was quite amusing." Jane smiled a bit.

"I'm sure it was." Lisbon glared. They stayed like that for a few silent moments.

Jane shifted a little bit closer to Lisbon and she didn't move away, but she did eye him suspiciously. Jane leaned forward and kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear. "Truth is. Trick was the one that told Terry _he_ loved _her_."

Lisbon's eyes widened. "What?" She squeaked.

Jane just wrapped her up in a tight hug and buried his face in her hair. "You heard me."

Lisbon opened her mouth to say something, but was at a loss of words so she closed it again.

"Trick just really wanted Terry to love him back." He pulled away to look at her. Their gazes met and they stayed that way for a few moments of silence. Then, he leaned down a bit more and when she didn't move away, he pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. He felt his heart beat flutter with her eyelashes as they closed and smiled against her lips.

It was decided. His favourite princess was Princess Terry.

_**The**_ **_End_******

* * *

**Author's Note: Ta-da! Hope you all enjoyed it. And please review, as usual. :)  
**


End file.
